


Devil’s Advocate

by MitzvahRose



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: (the flower), 30s slang, Age Regression/De-Aging, Broken Cups, Cagney is the best dad, Canon-Typical Violence, Cartoon Physics, Character Development, Character Study, Cuphead Don't, Deal with a Devil, Devil is Trying, Eventual Cuphead and mugman corruption, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Mugman trying his best, Nonbinary Character, On the Run, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-good ending, Slow To Update, Wrapping up loose ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: ***TEASER***When Cuphead and Mugman defeated the Devil, they drained him of his powers, leaving them the rulers of hell by right of conquest. The Devil, on the other hand, has been reverted to his child form. Problem is, he’s never actually been a child before. As long as there’s been good, there has been evil, and thus a need for the Devil...So, we have two problems now: how’re a bunch of kids gonna deal with the overwhelming powers of evil and rule hell? At the same time, how’s an immortal being supposed to deal with suddenly feeling pain and hunger and needing to sleep, along with having mortal emotions he’s never had to deal with before? Plus, he’s a frickin’ kid now with who knows how many centuries of memories involving screwing over other’s lives! How’s he supposed to deal with this, especially when he has no one to turn to except for the lackey that he had once essentially enslaved?Heh... Guess the Big Man Upstairs really does have a sense of humor.In which King Dice reluctantly cares for his now young (former) Boss, the Mug bros are terrible rulers, Elder Kettle is a well of sound advice, and a certain carnation turns out to be an excellent parental figure.





	Devil’s Advocate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eleanorose123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Give the Devil His Due](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447894) by [Jellyfiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles). 



> Inspired by the Tiny Karma AU created by eleanorose123 on Tumblr

> The brothers had triumphed over the demon, forcing him to finally give up.   
>  "We shall accept your surrender, Devil," Cuphead laughed. "But we’re not done just yet!"
> 
> And with that, Cuphead and Mugman destroyer all of the soul contracts, releasing Inkwell Isle’s residents from eternal servitude to the Devil.
> 
> “Gosh, I can’t wait to tell everybody!" Cuphead said.  
>  The boys set off for home, and at top speed. "C’mon, last one there’s a leaky cup!" Mugman teased as they ran.
> 
> Once home, the brothers gathered everyone together. "You’re all free of the Devil’s debt!" Cuphead announced.  
>  "And that fiend won’t bother us again!" Mugman added.
> 
> The Elder Kettle was literally brimming with pride as everyone began to cheer:  
>  "Let’s hear it for Cuphead and Mugman!"  
>  "Hip-hip-hurrah!"  
>  "Hip-hip-hurrah!”
> 
> As an all-day celebration began, the brothers promised to never wander into trouble again. And they didn’t—until the next time, of course! But that is another story…
> 
> The End

 

 

_But wait..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> “That’s all there is.”

 

**...  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> “There _isn’t_ anymore.”

 

**...  
**

**...  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> “…Or is there?”

 

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

 

_...Do you really think it ends there?_

_Hehehehehehe... really? When we haven’t even finished the story?_

_Just because the contracts have been returned, you assume it’s all over? The cups won, so that must be it?_

_Heh. Now isn’t that just darling._

_We haven’t even told you what happened to the villains of this tale. And, besides, if the Devil’s been ousted, who rules Hell?_

_..._

_Aheh... hm, well, I suppose you want to hear it. Why else would you stay? You’ve played the game. There’s nothing left for that..._

_Just what happens next._

**Author's Note:**

> Mind you, I’ve never actually played the game... I have, however, watched play throughs. And I must say, the art is absolutely lovely!


End file.
